I Dare You
by Asabella
Summary: Toph has noticed something rather strange about Katara and Zuko's relationship. So she tells Suki, and they make a plan to get to the bottom of this emotional mystery. ZUTARA! Soki, Taang ONESHOT!


**I worked hard on this so please review, ENJOY!!**

I Dare You….

Toph and Suki sat on the edge of the western air temple in deep thought.

"So, how are we going to do it?" Suki looked at Toph, who had her arms and legs crossed.

Toph shrugged, "I know they have feeling for each other, their hearts start beating as fast as Mole Monkeys every time they so much as look at each other," Toph laid down on the dirty floor, her arms behind her head, and her sightless eyes closed.

Suki giggled at Toph's methods of describing things, as she dangled her feet off the edge of the temple.

"I think their feeling really started to develop after the whole, 'let's find who killed your mother thingy'." Toph elaborated, her eyes still closed.

Suki looked at the view from where they sat. It was absolutely breathtaking.

In the distance you could see the vines growing up the ledge, some blue, pink, and yellow flowers breaking up the green. The sky was absolutely beautiful, not a single cloud to be seen. Looking down, all you saw was fading black, mysteriously never ending.

"Maybe we can lure them here, and force them to admit they're feelings about each other, or better, they would do it themselves. It is rather breath-taking view here…." Suki drifted off.

"Naw, that's boring…." Toph threw Suki's idea out the door without a second thought.

"Then you come up with something, miss picky!" Suki rolled her eyes as she flicked a bug off her leg.

"I don't know…how about we play a game or something that involves getting Sparky and Sugar Queen friendly towards each other… if you know what I mean…." a devious smile playing on her lips, "Do you know any fun, revealing games?" Toph pointed her sightless eyes towards Suki.

"Ummm… back at Kyoshi Island we played a game called truth or dare. The title kind of explains it self."

Toph sat up, a big smile plastered on her face, "That sounds like a plan… can everyone play?"

"Yeah, I think the more the merrier!!" Suki replied, satisfied with their idea.

"Now we just wait for the right moment…." With that Toph got up, dusted her self off, and walked towards the group, leaving Suki to enjoy the view alone.

Night fall

The group was huddled around the fire Zuko had started, dinner had just been cleaned up, and Katara had just sat back down.

No one has said anything, making it extremely awkward.

Before Toph sat down she whispered to Suki, "Don't be too abrupt about having Katara and Zuko do awkward things together, or answer questions about the other, ease into it."

Suki nodded

Toph sat down across from Aang and cleared her voice, "So do you guys want to play a game?"

"All depends on the game." Sokka said lying on his back looking at the stars.

"Truth or Dare" Toph elaborated, picking dirt from between her feet.

"Oh, sounds interesting, I'm in." Sokka mumbled, sitting up.

"Me too!" Suki exclaimed, "I used to play that game with my Kyoshi Warriors!"

"I'll play" Katara stretched her arms, smiling for no entire reason.

"Umm, I don't really no how to play, but I love games, so I'm in!" Aang said, scratching the back of his head.

"So, Sparky, are you playing?" Toph turned towards the general area where Zuko sat up against a tree.

"Sure" he said, shrugging, as he joined the circle.

"Ok here are the rules, you can't chicken out of a truth or dare, and you can't leave once the game starts, so are you all in still?" Suki explained, eyeing everyone.

Everyone nodded.

"Ok, I'll start," Suki started, "Aang, Truth or dare?"

Aang looked at her questioningly, "What?"

"You pick one, truth, you answer a question, or dare, which means you are told to do something." Suki sighed.

"Umm… Truth?"

"Ok… Do you harbor any feelings for anyone in this group?"

Aang's eyes flickered to Katara for an instant, before looking back at Suki, "Yeah…."

Katara lowered her eyes, as if recalling a memory. Her hands clasp in her lap tighly.

Sokka didn't miss the look, and glared at Aang, but, for once in his life he kept his mouth shut, much to Suki's relief.

"Ok Aang you ask someone else truth or dare." Suki instructed

"Ok… Sokka, truth or dare"

"Hmmm, Dare!" Sokka smiled

"Uhh, I dare you to give Toph a noogie!"

Toph's eyes widened, as Sokka broke into a devious smile, "Sure!"

Toph crabbed walked backwards shaking her head, 'no'.

But Sokka went behind her, and pushed her down to the ground by her shoulders, successfully giving her a noogie. Everyone laughed, with the exception of Zuko, who just smiled slightly.

Toph ateempted to punch Sokka in the gut but he moved away just in time"You'll pay for that… BOTH of you." She glared daggers at the general area Aang sat, and where Sokka stood.

"…Ok, but remember it was Aang's dare, I HAD to do it!" Sokka reminded

"Just move on with the game." Toph started to smooth her hair down, her eyes slanted.

"Suki, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Would you marry me if I asked you, hypothetically of course?"

"Well, it depends when, and how stable or relationship is." Suki seemed thoughtful, a slight blush on her cheeks. Sokka nodded, seemingly pleased with her answer.

"Ok Katara, truth or dare?" Suki asked

"Truth," Katara said instantly.

"Ok…hmm… how old do you plan to be when you have your first…uhh… time… with a guy?" Suki asked, a smirk playing on her features.

All the guys in the group leaned forward, including Zuko.

"Yeah Katara, how old ARE you going to be?" Sokka asked, his eye brow cocked up, and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Umm… I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. I guess I'll know when the right guy comes my way." Her eyes were focused on the floor.

"I bet she's happy that her dad, Haru, The Duke, and Teo are on a hunting trip!" Toph laughed

"Yeah, I guess I am…" Katara laughed nervously, her eyes never leaving the ground, "fewer witnesses…."

"But there is still an older guy here, who seemed very interested in this bit of information…." Sokka glared at Zuko.

Katara blushed

"Hey, why are you looking at me?!" Zuko shot back

"You know why…." Sokka said in a low growl, Zuko just looked away rolling his eyes.

"ANYWAY!" Katara got everyone's attention, "Toph, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course!" She piped

"Hmm, I dare you to kiss Sokka on the cheek!" Katara smirked.

"WHAT?!?!" They both chorused.

"Are you out of your flippin' mind Sugar Queen?" Toph shrieked

"You can't back out!" Katara laughed

"Ugh!" Toph got up and stomped over to Sokka, and kissed him on the cheek, and stomped back, "You're SOOO going to regret that dare Sugar Queen! Mark my words," Said a blushing Toph, as she spit behind her, relieving her system of 'Sokka germs' that were threatening to take over her immune system.

Sokka just glanced nervously over at Suki, who was smiling at Sokka, reassuring him silently.

"Ok Sparky, truth or dare?" Toph asked

"Truth," Zuko said skeptically

"Who gave you your scar?" Toph crossed her arms

"Zuko leaned forward, looking at everyone around the group, and then he lowered his voice as if a random animal listening in would spread his well kept secret, "My father…." He drifted off, refusing to meet anyone's eyes, obviously embarrassed. He lowered his head in shame as the information sunk into his traveling companion's comsciousness.

Everyone gasped, shocked,

Zuko looked up, a serious look surfacing in his eyes, "Don't you dare treat me different because of this knowledge—"

Katara interrupted, "I don't think we we're going to, Zuko."

He sent a thankful look towards Katara, who merely nodded in acknowledgement, making Katara blush lightly, barely noticeable.

"Aang, truth or dare?" Zuko looked at the young monk.

"Umm… truth, I'm scared to do dare!" He laughed nervously, glancing at Toph.

"Ok, do you believe you can actually beat my fath—I mean the Firelord?" Zuko straightened, his intense gaze set on Aang.

"Yes, I believe I can, of course with all you guy's helping!" Aang smiled slightly.

A comfortable silence engulfed the group; it was obviously that everyone was thinking about what was bound to take place in another two weeks.

Then, Aang cleared his throat, "Ok, Toph truth or dare?"

"I guess truth," Toph drawled

"Ok, do you like anyone in our group?" Everyone stared at Toph, wondering the same thing.

"Well, I have a tiny crush…." She said quietly, her pale-ish cheeks coloring slightly.

"Aww! Toph does have girlish feelings!" Katara exclaimed, happy for her friend. Suki clapped excitedly as well.

"Shut-up Katara…." Toph growled, then she shot a dirty look towards Suki making everyone else laugh, even Zuko chuckled slightly.

"Ok, Sugar Queen, Truth or dare?" Toph asked menacingly

Katara swallowed, "umm… dare…."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Aang exclaimed, "She's going to make you do something indescribably embarrassing!" his arms flailed above his head to emphasize his point.

"Better than truth…." Katara sighed, looking at Toph, who had a very evil grin playing on her delicate features.

"I dare you to sit on Sparky's lap for five turns." Toph leaned back on her elbows, enjoying the sound of Zuko and Katara's heartbeats' picking up speed.

"WHAT?!" The two siblings and Zuko said in Unisom.

"No! I abject! He's…he's an older, horny teenage boy! Katara if you do this I swear—"

Toph interrupted Sokka, still smiling evilly, "You heard me, now Sweetness, time to pop the squat on something a little more… comfortable." Toph teased

Katara stood up swatting at invisible dirt particles, as Zuko crossed his legs, readying himself for Katara.

Katara lowered herself slowly and carefully, looking at everyone's expressions, which went from Sokka's completely mortified expression, to Aang's slightly hurt frown, and Suki's and Toph's devilish smiles, before sitting lightly on Zuko's lap. Both teenagers blushed a deep shade of crimson, averting their gazes from the whole group. Zuko fumbled awkwardly with his hands, not sure where to put them, he settled with his hands on the ground, gripping the grass around them. Katara sat where his lower legs crossed, near his midsection, her feet were flat on the ground, her knees pulled protectively to her chest, and her hands were tucked between her thighs and Stomach. She seemed to make sure that her back never touched Zuko's chest… actually her body didn't touch any part of him that wasn't necessary.

Sokka glared at Zuko's reaction, the way he eyed his sister, the way he smelled her hair—Yes Sokka noticed these little things, these little things could make a older brother go insane— The signs of a crush forming.

Suki gauged Katara's reaction; she looked nervous, and very vulnerable. She looked like a child— the 15 year old she was. Suki felted a pang of guilt in the pit of her stomach. But, Zuko's moving hands as his eyes searched erratically for a place to put them and Katara's averted gaze, and spreading blush said it all. The game MUST go on.

"Ok Katara, it's your turn." Suki reminded

Katara sighed heavily, lifting her head, "Sokka truth or dare?" The fire causing her electric blue eyes to shimmer,

"Dare…."

"I dare you too…." Katara struggled for a dare

A couple moments went bye as Katara wracked her brain.

"What's wrong Sugar Queen, distracted?" Toph snickered, as she plopped backwards into the dirt, still cracking up.

Katara frowned, "No, I'm not distracted, I have a dare…."

"Then what is it, Sweetness?" Toph mocked

"Umm… Sokka I dare you to…" Her eyes flickered around the area, until her gaze settled on Appa, her eyes light up as an idea came to mind, "I dare you to give Appa a nice, big kiss on his nose."

Sokka made a disgusted face, "EWW!! Katara!"

"Come one Sokka, you've licked worse!"

"Like what?" Aang piped up,

"That," Sokka turned towards Aang, "is personal!"

With that Sokka stood up, and stomped towards the unsuspecting Appa, who is fast asleep.

Sokka climbed up him skillfully until he was standing on his nose.

He got on his hands and knees, and kissed Appa, who didn't react.

Whipping his Mouth, Sokka made his way down Appa's front. He was just about to jump off of his upper lip when Appa sneezed, hard. Sending Sokka flipping threw the air, covered in Appa snot, and hitting a tree, his back connecting first. He slowly slid down the bark until his head collided with the ground; causing the rest of his body to fall forward.

Everyone was silent for a couple of seconds, then, the grouped erupted with laughter.

Katara marveled at the feeling of the laughter rumbling deep in Zuko's chest, another blush coming to her cheeks as she giggled at Sokka's unfortunate luck; Zuko's breath started to come harder as Katara's hair brushed against his face, leaving the sent of Fresh air, and ocean forever engraved in his mind. A shiver shot through both teen's bodies at the same time.

Sokka stood up, groaning, "Spirits that hurt…."

He stretched, wincing as he felt a couple of bruises forming along his back, "Ok, I'm out of the game, I, need ANOTHER bath!" he glared at Katara, "I hope you're happy!"

Katara stifled her laughter, "What's the harm, you need another bath anyway, you could you three more actually."

Sokka 'humphed', turned around, and stomped of towards the fountain.

As soon as Sokka was out of sight, everyone bursted into a fit of laughter again.

After a moment or two of 'calming down time' Suki cleared her voice, "Since Sokka left I'll take his place, and I pick Katara, truth or dare?"

Katara seemed hesitant, "Truth," Her eyes rose to met Suki's pleadingly, giving her a, '_Please, no more embarrassment'_ look.

But Suki smiled at her apologetically, "Ok Katara, on a scale from one to 10, how hot do you think Zuko is?"

Katara gulped loudly, feeling Zuko shift slightly underneath her, leaning towards her more.

Katara could feel his hot breath on her neck, raising goose bumps there.

Katara sighed, "Umm… four…."

Zuko furrowed his eyebrows, '_Not the answer I was hoping for….'_

"You are _soooooo_ lying Sweetness, now the truth please!" Toph smirked

Zuko smirked too

Katara turned her head glancing at the man behind her, Gold and blue meet for a millisecond before turning back towards Toph, "8"

"Ok, that's close enough." Toph Smiled

Katara's eyes darted towards Aang who was looking at his feet. Feeling as if someone was looking at him he looked up to met Katara's worried gaze.

Aang smiled as reassuringly as possible, trying to trick Katara into thinking it didn't hurt him at all.

But Katara was no fool, she saw right threw it, "Aang, I—"

"It's ok Katara; let's move on with the game." Aang's gaze lowered to the fire.

Suki glanced at Toph, wondering if this was in realty, a good idea, but Toph didn't seem to notice her.

Aang secretly knew that this was going to happen. He had known sense Ba Sing Sa that he had lost Katara to the banished prince, and after much thought, grief, and conversations with Momo he became ok with that fact. Knowing that Katara would be happy with the prince meant that he (Aang) would be happy too.

"Ok, Toph, truth or dare?" Katara mumbled

"Truth…." She yawned

"Who is the guy you have a 'little' crush on?" Katara said, as Toph shot up into a sitting position, a panicked expression on her face.

"I'm not telling you that!" She squealed, which was not like Toph at all.

"Toph, remember the rules." Suki reminded

She blushed, "Yes, I know the rules! But... that's just too personal!"

"I know the feeling," Katara said sarcastically from her place on Zuko's lap.

Toph rolled her eyes, "Fine I'll tell you, ilikeaangaloooot!"

Katara looked up, not daring to move even the slightest, "What?"

Toph smiled wily, "You never said you had to understand it."

Katara's eyes went wide, "That's not fair!"

Suki seemed to ponder this for a moment, "Well, there was no rule against it, so, I guess it's fair, but, from now on you can't do that." Suki concluded

Toph nodded in approval, "Yeah, and you can't repeat the question either!" Toph laughed, very pleased with herself. She turned to Katara and stuck her tongue out mockingly.

"She said she like's Aang a lot." Zuko clarified, startling Katara because of the sudden sound near her ear, and she did NOT just shiver because of the warmth his breath brought to one side of her face!

Toph gasped, "I did NOT!"

"Yes, you did." Zuko seemed smug as he subconsciously leaned forward, preparing for an argument. His head was right over Katara's shoulder, and his chest was flush against her back.

Katara simply stopped breathing.

"You're lying, I can tell!"

"You're bluffing…." Zuko spat

"Am Not!"

"Are too."

"How would you know any way?!" Toph tested, recrossing her arms.

"I have a sister who liked to test my hearing, frequently…." He cleared his raspy voice at the end.

"FINE! YES! I like Aang! I have sense the day I met him!!" Toph admitted, her face expressing pure anger.

"You have?" Aang spoke for the first time in a while.

Her blind eyes locked on to his face, "Yes, twinkletoes! Do I need to say it again?!"

Aang abruptly leaned over the dying fire, and kissed Toph on the cheek lightly, shocking everyone into a speechless stupor.

Toph's eyes went wide as a mad blush spread down to her neck, "Aang…."

"Can we talk… in private?" Aang asked nuzzling the side of her face affectionately.

Toph audibly swallowed, "Umm…." Her eyes lit back up as her wits as she gathered her wits about her once again, "After the game…" She drifted off.

"Ok…." Aang leaned back towards his spot.

"Ok, Aang truth or dare?" Toph still seemed a little dazed; her expression showed she was still semi in another world, her world.

"Umm… dare…." He asked nervously, obviously recalling Toph's threat to 'get him back' for the whole noogie thing.

"Uhh… I dare you to…" Toph sighed, "Umm… tickle Zuko!" Abruptly an idea came to her, her evil smile finding its place back on her face, as she crossed her arms across her chest.

'_Yep, Toph's back'_ Suki thought absentmindedly.

Zuko looked at Aang nervously, as Katara turned her head around towards Zuko, "You're ticklish?"

"Only in a… few places…." He looked at her with piercing golden eyes, successfully melting Katara into a puddle with a pulse.

Aang looked at Zuko, and scooted closer, until her reached down and grabbed Zuko's barefoot, and scratched the bottom of it once.

Instantly Zuko yanked his foot away, extending it to its full length in an attempt to avoid the tickle attack, but, to no avail.

Aang pounced on his leg, pinning it down with his knees, as he grabbed hold of his moving foot, and started to tickle it.

At first Zuko didn't React, he just stopped moving as Aang attack him. That didn't last long.

He immediately tried to pull his foot back, but, realized why the young monk at sat on his leg in the first place, his leg was trapped.

A tortured laugh erupted from Zuko's mouth as he picked his leg off the ground, and lifting Aang somewhat, and then he brought it back down, only distracting Aang for a few moments. Realizing that his other leg was trapped under Katara he went to plan B, which was planning plan C.

Then, to much of Katara's dismay, Zuko leaned back onto the ground abruptly, taking her with him, due to her leaning on his chest.

Zuko started to squirm in his hysterics, wiggling back and forth. As Katara tried to get off of him, Zuko wrapped an arm around her absentmindedly, keeping her in place as he rolled over on top of her. This movement also threw the young Avatar off of Zuko's leg, which gave the opportunity to pull in his leg, bringing his tingling foot to safety.

"That's enough Aang," Toph cut in just as Aang was about to attack Zuko again.

Aang smiled at Toph, and crawled back to his spot, leaving the other players to watch Zuko and Katara, who were in an awkward position, just starring at each other.

Zuko was above Katara, one arm at her shoulders, his other arm was wrapped around to her back, his hand a few inches below her breast, and both of his knees at either side of her thighs. His hair dangled in his face as he looked down at her.

Katara's breath was coming fast as she felt the tingling sensation that was his arm wrapped around her. Her body was mere inches away from his own, and his breath was hot on her face as his lips drew closer to hers.

He hovered above her, oblivious to their audience. After a few moments of simply starring into each other's eyes, blue met gold once again before Katara closed the distance between them, all the tension being released as they both closed their eyes.

It was a chaste kiss, but, the feeling of Zuko's warm, chapped lips against hers sent tiny lightning bolts up and down her body.

Then Zuko leaned further into the kiss, deepening it, and as Katara felt a slick tongue run across her bottom lip, she lost herself, her control dying with her distrust towards Zuko.

Granting access parting her lips slightly, Zuko slid his tongue in her mouth, engaging in a small, passionate battle with hers, forcing a moan that only Zuko could hear from Katara, which was more than enough encouragement not to stop for him!

"HEY!! YOU GET OFF MY SISTER!!" A disturbance to their 'moment' interrupted.

Now this was a reason to stop so Zuko flew up, and rolled off of Katara, as Sokka came into View from the dark corridor that led to the fountain.

"See what happens when I leave for 15 minutes! Pure chaos!" He stomped towards Katara and Zuko.

Abruptly a huge box of earth engulfed Sokka, trapping him inside. Zuko looked over at Toph who had a crease in her brow from concentration.

"You guys have a head start to Zuko's room; lock yourselves in as soon as you get in!" Toph shouted over Sokka's screaming.

Zuko and Katara didn't have to be told twice, they took off down a corridor, hand in hand, and disappeared just as Toph let Sokka out, who had his boomerang drawn, and his other hand fisted.

"Came back her you horny, defiling, teenage BASTAR—" Sokka's rant died down as he ran after the two love-struck teens.

Aang looked after Sokka's retreating back, "Hmm… That could be bad…"

"Yeah, that could be…." Toph sighed, picking a large rock from between her toes.

Aang yawned, "Well, I'm going to bed, I'll talk to you privately tomorrow Toph, ok?"

Toph nodded as Aang got up to leave.

As soon as Aang was out of earshot Toph turned to Suki, "That went well, better than I thought it would."

"Yes, that it did!" Suki replied happily as she stood up and stretched like a cat, and walked over to Toph and helped her up.

"Ready for bed?" Toph asked, yawning, and stretching her hands above her head.

"Yep, I want to be sleeping when Sokka realizes that we didn't stop them from kissing!" Suki laughed.

The both chuckled softly as they walked down the corridor leading towards their sleeping quarters, Sokka's rant echoing from down the hall.

**YAY IT'S FINISHED!! Please Review!!! You have any idea what Katara and Zuko are going to do once they locked the door? Use you imagination! ;) If you have read friendly enemy, please read the Author note at the end of Chapter 11, it's important, I'm a little indecisive about when to end it, and I need my reader's opinion! Thank you!**


End file.
